


Delicate

by NymphadoraRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fluff, HarryPotter - Freeform, Missing Scene, Oneshot, Romance, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraRavenclaw/pseuds/NymphadoraRavenclaw
Summary: Ron takes advantage of his older brother's wedding party, Bill Weasley, to dance with Hermione. This moment alone makes them both reflect on their current conditions and how things will be going forward.OneShot based on the "The Marriage" chapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Delicate

She was still a little stunned when they went to the dance floor, passing through the crowd and placing themselves in the center, away from Aunt Muriel, Viktor Krum or anyone else who could hinder them in any way. She didn't believe that Ron had finally asked her to dance.

Although unsure, he tried to remember what he had read in "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches", a book he had received from Fred and George a few weeks ago and his source of tips on how to approach to the girl who he felt attracted.

The music that played now had a slower tempo, which made him shyly put his hands on Hermione's waist, who, likewise, put a hand under Ron's shoulder while removing one of his hands from her waist and intertwined in yours.

"I have to apologize to you." said Ron, breaking the silence between them and looking at Hermione’s eyes.

" Why ? You haven't even stepped on my foot yet, even, I'm impressed with that."said Hermione, beaming at him.

Ron felt the flame in his chest reignite even hotter. He loved that smile with perfects teeths.

"I haven't stepped so far because I'm doing a mental count of our steps. " he replied as they moved to the rhythm of the music just like the other couples. "But that's not why I want to apologize, not yet at least."

Hermione laughed.

"I was a terrible ... friend last year." continued Ron, his stomach sinking when he said the word "friend". "We stayed away from each other for a while, I know it was me who pushed you away, me and my difficult genius. Seeing Krum again today ... reminded me of that and I didn't want to make the same mistake. Push you away because of him."

Another agitated song had started this time, causing the physical contact they maintained to break. They both risked strange steps in front of each other and laughed together at that attempt to dance.

"It wasn't just your fault." said Hermione in a higher voice than usual due to the song. "I also walked away from you because of, oh you know, because of Lavender. I also owe you an apology for that."

"Anyone would walk away, wouldn't they? I mean, even Harry got away a little, she and I were too sticky." said Ron, not wanting to be pretentious in concluding what had caused Hermione to walk away.

"Yes'' confirmed Hermione, unsure just as he did. She didn't want to be hasty in thinking that Ron would look at her in any other way. "It was for the same reason as Harry."

"Yeap." continued Ron, approaching Hermione again because now another song with a slower rhythm was playing. "We were terrible friends for each other."

"Yes, friends ..." said Hermione in a distant tone.

It had been a long time since she had assumed to herself that what she felt for Ron was quite different from her feelings for Harry, but, too long ago, she knew that she could not hope that her feelings would be reciprocated.

She clearly remembered her fourth year when, with the news that the yule ball would take place, Ron made it very clear that he would rather go alone than go with a Trasgo-like girl as he said, and she knew she wasn't exactly the type of Ron, who had always admired veelas.

Her priority had always been her studies and she was never one to spend minutes or hours of her day controlling the volume of her hair, and she was well aware that carrying so many books through the halls of Hogwarts had left her with a slightly bent back, Aunt Muriel had made a point of remembering that earlier.

"Another agitated song, the chances of me stepping on your foot decreased considerably." said Ron making Hermione laugh and risk more funny steps under the heels that were already starting to hurt her feet.

She watched Ron without fear of being "caught" by Harry or any of her other friends. She found it adorable how he had let his red hair grow longer and felt herself shiver every time those blue eyes met hers. Up close, she could appreciate all the freckles on his face, endless constellations that she would like to tell.

''Will we overcome all of this?" she asked. "I mean, soon everything will change... Today is a happy day before darkness."

"Everything will be fine Mione. " said Ron bringing his body closer to hers despite the still agitated rhythm of the music. He stroked her face in an attempt to pass security. "We will have more happy days soon, we will help Harry find and destroy all the Horcruxes, you will find your parents, return to Hogwarts and graduate."

"And how can you say that with such certainty?" she asked without disengaging from the affection. Ron shrugged.

"I talked a lot with Professor Trelawney, I learned a few things about divination and reading the future you know.'' he replied making Hermione laugh.

He linked his two hands in hers and they continued to dance like that, with distant bodies but with joined hands. Ron was loving that moment because he loved having her around, especially without Harry's presence.

He knew, however, that he couldn't get excited about expectations. They were dancing together but as friends, he had to remember that. Viktor Krum was still there and Ron knew he did not have his fame, his money or his achievements, Hermione could speak to him at any time and he would not blame her.

"You look very beautiful in that dress Hermione, you have good taste for these things." he said on impulse. He knew his chances were slim, but he still wanted to try to get closer, he wouldn't accept losing without a fight.

"Thank you Ron." replied Hermione, flushing. "You look great in that outfit too."

He smiled and spun her around. Being able to look at the face that attracted him, to each of those delicate features and soft skin whose tone was unique, made him happy even if it was only for a few moments. In all those years of living together, he avoided looking at her for a long time, he didn't know how to deal with what he felt when it happened, but now it was different. Everything was different.

He was fully aware of the risk they would take from now on and that he had to be there to protect her, he needed to be. He knew that Harry needed them by his side but he couldn't even imagine the possibility that something bad could happen to Hermione, he would never forgive himself if that happened.

"I think all the songs from now on will be agitated and my feet are starting to hurt.'' said Hermione, making a slight discomfort.

"Go to the table where Harry, or rather, Barny is. I'll get us more butterbeer." said Ron, completely breaking the physical contact between them as he watched Hermione turn and walk out of the crowd.

Passing by all the guests, Hermione couldn't help but notice the loud clothes of Xenófilo Lovegood who looked stunned, as well as Viktor Krum, who now moved away from everyone just like her.

"I just can't dance anymore." she said removing her heels and massaging her feet when she found the table where Harry was sitting. "Ron went to get more butterbeer. What a strange thing, I just saw Viktor leaving angrily away from Luna's father, it seemed like they were arguing ..."

Harry's appearance might have been altered due to polyjuice potion but his gaze carried the same thoughtful countenance that she knew, and Hermione was about to ask why when something diverted everyone's attention.

He was bulky and silver and she concluded that was a patronus, noticing, moments later, that was Kingsley's patronus and carried a message for everyone:

"The ministry fell. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.''

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you had enjoy it! English isn't my first language so i hope that my translation and my historie had been good. Let me know in the comments, thanks.


End file.
